Various types of containers, which may take the form of transit containers, rack-mount containers, tote containers or another type of container, are often utilized to receive and support delicate cargo, such as, but not limited to electronic, computer, optical and other types of equipment. These containers are often used in military and commercial environments and may be handled by persons, loading equipment, or both during transit and at other times. At least some of these containers have been designed to be stackable, and thus they include stacking elements or features arranged in a desired pattern. However, many of these containers may be of different types, sizes, models and versions, and thus have different stacking patterns that either do not permit the containers to be stacked together or that reduce the effectiveness, stability and/or efficiency of the containers when they are stacked together. By way of example, one company that manufactures containers having different stacking patterns is ECS Composites, Inc. out of Grants Pass, Oreg.
A variety of containers with stackability patterns include, but are not necessarily limited to, the following containers described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,599 to Apps et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,758 to Hsu; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,345 to Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,467 to Packrall et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,230 to Koefelda; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,494 to Blomfield; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,360 to Juhanson.